


Disappearing Act

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [92]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loses his daughter when she starts crawling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed, all mistakes are my own so apologies!  
> The Avengers and related characters belong to Marvel, I can only take credit for the OCs
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis, Cecelia, Isaac & Clara.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, Oliver & Poppy.  
> Thor & Jane have Emmett & Lucinda
> 
>  **In this fic Evelyn is 14, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 10, Oliver is 6, Alexis, Emmett & Cecelia are 5, Lucinda is 10 months, Poppy is 7 months and Isaac & Clara are 4 months old.** _Wow that's a lot of kids_ ;)  
>  (Children listed from oldest to youngest)
> 
> ***THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO FOLLOW! I LOVE GETTING ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS! :D

Clint rode the elevator up to the communal floor with two, finally sleeping babies. It had taken all morning to get the two of them ready to leave their floor; even if it was only to go upstairs. This twin thing seemed much more difficult than it had the last time...  
He watched his children sleep; they were still smaller than the average baby of their age; being both twins and premature had meant they were both incredibly tiny when they’d been born.  
His son had the same blond hair as his brothers and eldest sister, but was the only one of his sons to inherit the natural curl all his daughters had got from their mother. His baby girl had beautiful strawberry blonde ringlets; the only one of their children not to get his blonde, or Natasha’s red hair; but a combination of the two. 

 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Thor searching under the couch for something

“Hey Thor, what you doing?” Clint asked, carefully setting down his children and hoping they wouldn’t wake

“It seems Lucinda has mastered the art of crawling. I cannot locate her” he admitted

“I remember those days well” Clint laughed, “Natasha almost murdered me when I lost Evie for three hours”

“Three hours?!” Thor asked, Clint clearly wasn’t helping his anxiety at having lost his daughter

Tony entered the floor carrying his youngest and placing her in the play pen 

“Why are you two on the floor?”

“Thor lost Lucy” Clint told him simply

“Oh. Explains a lot” Tony nodded, joining in the search

“Have you ever lost one of your offspring Man of Iron?” Thor asked, hoping one of Tony’s stories would make him feel better than Clint’s attempt had

“Yeah, all the time! Once, when Oliver had just started crawling he ended up getting in the elevator. Pepper was _not_ pleased! And _your_ wife had him the whole time he was missing!” Tony said, pointing a finger in Clint’s face. He smiled to himself thinking about how Pepper had only known her son was missing when Natasha had asked her why Oliver was crawling around her floor, Pepper had asked her to keep hold of him to see how long it took Tony to admit to her he’d lost their son; 6 hours. 

“I think Poppy is close to crawling, at the moment she just shuffled around on her bum” Tony told them, watching as his daughter sat quietly in the play pen

“I’m dreading the day Isaac and Clara start crawling, you think it’s bad with one; you should try twins!”

The other men nodded sympathetically; they both remembered babysitting Elijah and Henry when they were around this age. It was impossible to keep tabs on them both at the same time.

“Daddy! Mommy and Aunt Tasha are on their way up! Did you find Lucy yet?” Emmett shouted, running towards Thor

“Hi Daddy!” Cecelia smiled at Clint, skipping in behind her cousin “We were playing spy like you and Mommy” 

Tony and Thor looked at Clint with their eyebrows raised

“She means our jobs! Get your minds out the gutter!” 

“This is not going to be pretty” Tony told the other men

“Do you think there’ll be yelling? Maybe I should take the twins elsewhere? It took me all morning to get the two of them asleep”

But it was too late, Jane and Natasha entered the floor chatting and smiling, before realising three grown men were crawling about the floor

“Why are there only five children here?” Jane asked, calmer than expected

Natasha took a count and looked slightly relived that for once; it wasn’t one of hers that was missing. She smiled down at her daughter who had woken and was looking round the room with great interest.

“It seems our little Lucy has started crawling” Thor informed her from under the table

“Oh I know, did I forget to warn you?”

“What?!” Thor lifted his head in shock and whacked it on the underneath of the table; a loud bang echoed through the floor as the four other adults tried to stifle laughter. It was all rather pointless though as Emmett and Cecelia burst out laughing, Poppy giggled along and Clara smiled, waving her arms in excitement. 

“Dada!” Lucy shouted, appearing from wherever she had been hiding and crawling over to her father. “Ouch?” she asked sadly, reaching up to rub Thor’s head. 

“All better now my princess” Thor smiled at her, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly for fear of losing her again

“I can’t believe you didn’t warn him” Natasha told Jane, picking up Clara

The three men looked to Jane who apologised to her husband, before turning back to Natasha;

“Anyway, you never warned Clint when Evelyn started crawling and then he lost her for hours!”

Clint looked at his wife who was giving him her best innocent smile. He placed Cecelia back on her feet and walked slowly towards Natasha

“Clint, no! I have a baby in my arms!”

“Quick Mommy; run!” Cecelia squealed 

Clint prised Clara gently from her arms and passed her to Jane; when he turned back Natasha wasn’t there

“How _does_ she do that?!” Tony asked no one in particular “And how do **all** of their kids inherit that ability too?” he added when Cecelia was no longer stood by Emmett's side

 

They heard laughter from the play room a moment later; venturing down the hallway they found Clint pinning Natasha to the floor. He was tickling her and she was laughing and gasping “I’m sorry Clint! I thought I’d told you!” 

Cecelia was stood beside them; “Sorry Mommy. Daddy won this time” she declared

“You settle arguments in a strange way” Thor mused

“So _thats_ where your kids get their ticklish side from! Who’d they inherit their cuddle gene from, that you too widow?”

“Shut it Tony!” 

Clint helped Natasha up and she pushed him away with a playful smile.  
They made their way back to the communal lounge and Natasha took her daughter back from Jane

“Sorry” Jane whispered, “I didn’t realise he still didn’t know” Natasha laughed; “Well he does now”

“Erm Tony, where’s Poppy?” Clint asked, lifting his son from his carry seat now he was awake

“She’s right in... Wait, where is she?!”

“Pepper is not going to be happy with you” Thor warned him, like he didn’t already know!

“But she was in the play pen! She couldn’t have gotten out!”

“Don’t you remember, Elijah and Henry used to climb out of there all the time?”

“But... But...”

“Come on guys, let’s start looking” Clint said, taking pity on his friend. He knew how much he panicked the first time he lost the boys when they escaped the play pen... Unless that was something else Natasha had forgotten to warn him about; he’d ask her about that later...


End file.
